Once Upon a Time: Love Hurts All
by OutlawQueenofMystery
Summary: Set in an alternate universe of Season 4 and 5. A story I have been developing where I am in the story and I am Cupid, with new and old fairy tales entering Storybrooke. What happens if true love isn't what it seems and love may hurt more than fix? Read as Emma and the others figure out the troubles ahead of them.
1. Chapter 1 - Sudden Outbursts

In Granny's Diner; Emma Swan, Hook, Regina and Robin took a seat in the far corner. They look like they had finally had relief from fighting queens and kings, witches and demons... now it was time for a nice night out.

Emma looked at Hook with a warm look. "It's finally a nice feeling to just relax." She said.

Hook looked back into Emma's eyes, with his sweet dimples being revealed and his blue eyes sparkling. "Yes, indeed Ms. Swan, yes indeed." He sighed in relief. "Now it's time to defeat a nice dinner."

Robin looked back at Regina with a smile and Regina did the same. "So, Emma." Regina said, pulling herself closer to the table. "Tell me something, what would it feel like if you were born in the Enchanted Forest?" Regina asked.

"Let's not ask such silly questions." Hook said.

Regina looked to Hook. "And why not?"

"We're not here for stupid questions, Madame Mayor," Hook lifted his arms out in relief. "We are here to relax on this mighty fine night." Hook explained.

Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes, leaning back into Robin's arms.

"Killian, it's fine." She said. Emma looked to Regina. "Well, Regina. I think I would have been the princess that you would be chasing." Emma joked.

Just then, before anyone could make a sound; a waiter came up to them, this time not being Ruby as she was standing behind the waiter. He was about the size of Ruby, with smooth fair skin and beautiful soft pink lips. His hair was a dusty brown that swished to the left and he had two heart earrings on.

The guy smiled at everyone at the table, obviously nervous and a bit out of place. "May I take your order?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah." Emma answered.

Ruby leaned into the group. "He's a new waiter and citizen of this world, supposedly brought over here by the second curse." She explained.

"Why the devil is he wearing those revealing clothing though?" Robin asked.

In a split second, Regina gave a light tap to his arm and the other's gave him unwanted glares. "What-oooh!" Robin said.

"So, this is Emma Swan-"

The guy interrupted, Ruby. "Oh, I know who you four are." He said. The guy swerved his eyes around to each of them. "Your Emma Swan, the Savior. You over there are Madam Mayor Regina, The Evil Queen. While you are the infamous Robin Hood and you over their." He explained. He stopped at Hook and licked his lips softly, pausing for a split second. "Your, that Captain-Captain Hook." He said.

Killain still not looking at the guy, only smiled at the table and saw the waiter on the side of his eyes.

"Wow, aren't you the Mr. Fortune Teller." Regina said.

The guy only laughed. "Well, I've done my research." He smiled.

"So, what is your name, Mr.?" Emma asked.

"Robert, Robert Hoffer. I was a certain love bug back in the Enchanted Forest." He explained. "So, shall I take your orders then." He smiled at them.

As Robert took the orders of the four heroes, Emma knew something was wrong with Hook. He was instantly quiet and seemed distant. He didn't even talk to their new friend. So when they left, Emma took Killian to her mansion.

"Hey, Killian." Emma asked.

Killian turned to Emma. "Yes, Emma?" He replied.

She moved over to the other side of the counter and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. "Do you know Robert?" She asked.

Hook's face instantly turned to her's and she knew by his weary eyes that he knew something. He slowly began to open his mouth. "Eh, he, uh. I heard of the rascal..." He said.

Emma could still tell he was trying to hide something, so she poured the drinks and moved around, closer to her love; handing him the drink. "You don't have to hide anything from me." She said.

Killian guzzled his glass down and slammed it down on the counter. "So, you think I am hiding something from you? What, about that fairy?!" He exclaimed.

Emma's eyes turned to shock as she saw his outburst. "No... I-" She stopped.

Killian raised his left hand up and moved his pointer finger to her face. "If you think I am hiding something, then you need to look at yourself." He said.

Later that night, Emma decided to go over to Regina's house; to speak of Hook's instant outburst towards her question.

Emma turned to Regina, as they both sat on the couches. "He said something about a fairy?"

"A fairy?" Regina asked.

"Yeah? It was just odd, I only asked if he knew him... but he mentioned the words fairy." Emma explained.

Regina gave an odd look to Emma, and grabbed a cup of coffee she had made earlier. "I've never really heard of male fairies before, but-" Regina paused.

Emma moved in closer. "What?" She asked.

"I do know of one 'fairy'" Regina swerved her eyes to the wall. "But, I haven't seen or heard of him since I last encountered him?" She explained.

"Regina, Who's he?" Emma asked.

Regina moved her head slowly to Emma. "Cupid."

In that same night, near Mr. Gold's shop; a guy stood with a black hooded coat on. He held a golden box with a heart on it. He raised his right hand slowly and knocked on the door.

Mr. Gold revealed himself inside and his face was initially shocked. "It can't be..."


	2. Chapter 2 - A Ship-Wrecked

After his explosion towards Emma, he needed to clear his head. He couldn't believe how impulsive, he was on her, it was as if he just felt his past was someone's fault. So as Killian took a deep breath, looking through his telescope; he remembered his past experience with Robert, better know as Cupid in the Enchanted Forest.

 _Aboard his ship, the rough and abrupt Pirate, named Captain Hook sailed the powering roar of the seas. As he steered his way through the storm, he focused his attention on the waves coming forward. "Mr. Smee!" He shouted._

 _His helpful hand, Mr. Smee came running forward to his Captain. He placed his right hand on his head and saluted to him. "Yes, Cap'n!" He said._

 _"I need you to find a right passage that will land us peacefully on the land before us."_

 _As commanded, Mr. Smee ran out at the back, running quickly almost falling over heels off the ship. He gathered himself quickly and looked out._

 _Before Smee could yell out a word, the ship rippled through what seemed to be a mist of frequencies. As Hook looked around, he noticed the wind calm down and the seas mellow around them. All of the crew, including Killian and Smee didn't know what had happened._

 _"Cap'n!" Smee said._

 _Hook held his hand out. "I know, mate." He then focused his attention back to the front, noticing a forefront of land. As he veered the ship towards it, he looked around and noticed he wasn't in the same area he had thought he was._

 _"Is this Arendelle?" One crew member blurted out._

 _Hook shook his head, focusing more of his attention on the land than his crew. "No, mate. This is somewhere else." He said._

 _Killian and his crew eventually exited his Jolly Roger ship and they looked around as people stared at them. One of the people was a woman with a Victorian England red and black dress stepped forward. She slipped her hand toward the scruffy pirate. "Hi."_

 _He looked at her hand, not sure if he should shake it or ignore her. Yet, his instinct told him to, which is what he did. "Hello, ma'am." He said._

 _The woman smiled until she noticed the hook he had on one arm. "Wow, how did you happen to get here?" She asked._

 _Killain wasn't too sure what to say still, taking back his sanity and then letting out a puff of air. "Well, dear lady. Let's say I have no damn idea." He answered._

 _The lady only chuckled at his silly answer and she bowed to him. "Well, Mister-"_

 _"Killian." He said._

 _"Killian. Right, let me introduce you to the town's bar and we can discuss more." She said._

 _Killian smiled. "That'd be nice for our long adventurous break." He said, smiling proudly._

 _Arriving in the bar, Killian and the woman had sat down at a table. The waitress brought over several glasses of rum._

 _"So, Killian. Where do you originate from?" She asked._

 _Killian took a glass and started to take a drink of it, feeling the precious and warm burn through his throat. It was like a comfort thing to him, feeling reassured. He let out a sigh. "I come from the Misthaven and I have been traveling the seven seas to find Neverland once more." He explained._

 _The woman formed a surprised and confused look. She crooked her head and then began to speak. "Misthaven? How the hell did you end up here then? We are like millions of miles away..." She explained._

 _"You got me m'lady." He joked. "By the way, what is your name?" He asked._

 _She smiled softly. "My name is Psyche. I am native to this realm." She explained._

 _"Realm?!" Hook exclaimed._

 _He suddenly took a slight lean backwards to catch some wind._

 _"Like I said, Misthaven is far apart from here." She said._

 _He then leaned in closer and looked into her eyes. "Where may I be, exactly?" He asked._

 _"This is Amoradora. A land of True Love." She explained. "If you need help getting back to Misthaven, I may be able to help."_

 _"Well... I guess I'll have to take it, m'lady." Hook said, taking her offer._

 _Later that night, Killian was out of his beloved ship, leaning over the ledge. He suddenly noticed a shooting star above. He softly took a deep breath as he had been since he got here. He closed his eyes and bent over, as if he were to pray._

 _"You know." A voice said. Hook quickly took notice and it didn't sound familiar. He turned his face and it was a guy, of slight tall size and a fairly skinny appearance. His hair was blonde and curly, wearing only a white top that revealed his chest and tight black pants, almost so tight it was suffocating to see._

 _"They say the shooting stars here are magical." The guy explained. His smile was evidently cheerful but, calming._

 _Hook didn't say a word. The guy then leaned over the edge with him. "The names Cupid. I am proudly the son of Aphrodite, the goddess of Love. The one who rules over and watches this land." He explained. Cupid raised his hand out, offering a comforting presence. "What's your name?" He asked._

 _"Killian."_

 _"Wow, your such the talker." Cupid joked._

 _Killian smiled and for some odd reason felt a reassurance from the guy, but he also felt nervous-which was odd for a man like him. "So, mate." He said._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Do you ever think of the horizons?" He asked._

 _Cupid looked forward at the night sky and smiled. "I always dream of the horizons and the next steps in my life." He answered._

 _"So, what do you people do for fun, mate?" He asked, changing the subject quickly._

 _"Well, if you're here for a while, I could show you some interesting stuff around town?" Cupid suggested._

 _Killian didn't say too much with his words, but his eyes exuded a healthy vibe towards Cupid and without any words, they just looked off at the night sky again._


End file.
